Take a Look in the Mirror
by ILuvBoscoFaith
Summary: Sequel to Life's Little Surprises: After Bosco and Faith's honeymoon, the couple recieves some unexpected surprises...what'll happen in the next part of the story. CHAPTER 5 IS UP, LAST CHAPTER! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Take A Look in the Mirror  
  
[A sequel to Life's Little Surprises.]  
  
After Bosco and Faith's honeymoon, the couple recieves some unexpected surprises...what'll happen in the next part of this story?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith slid her key in the door as Bosco struggled with the two large suitcases. The house was empty. Her and Bosco had two more days alone...Rose had taken the kids to the Jersey Shore for the weekend.   
  
Faith looked around at all the wedding gifts that littered the living room floor. Her and Bosco had some work to do tonight. He carted the suitcases up the stairs and Faith followed. He lay down on the bed having discarded the suitcases on the floor. Faith climbed next to him and gripped his hand.  
  
"So..." she replied lazily  
  
"Hmm?" his eyes were closed and he was pretending to be asleep.  
  
"We gotta get to all those gifts tonight."  
  
"I know, but let's take a nap first."  
  
"Jeez...I thought pregnant woman were supposed to be the tired ones."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"Gladly" she said, a sly grin appearing on her face.  
  
Bosco smirked and pulled Faith as far into his arms as she would go. She was almost 9 months pregnant. He rubbed his hands in slow circles on her back. He leaned in and kissed her shoulder lightly with his lips, making his way toward her mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Faith woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed. Her and Bosco had gotten to all the gifts and put them up, also taking the time to write out the 150 Thank You cards to be mailed the next day. She turned over to discover Bosco not there. She stood up and walked downstairs to find him looking through a picture book.  
  
"It'll be one year next week." he said not looking up from the book. It was a picture of him and Charlie playing football in the park.  
  
"I know..."  
  
Faith sat next to Bosco. She draped her arm around his shoulder and rested her head on his as he flipped through the pages of himself, Emily, Charlie, Noelle and Faith.   
  
"I miss him, too Bosco." Faith said, tears glistening in her eyes. He set the book down on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around his wife. They lay there, in a somewhat comfortable silence for a few minutes.  
  
"We have a doctor's appointment today." she said after a while  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Charlie always wanted a little brother..."  
  
"Faith..let's not..not now."  
  
"Alright. I'm gonna go take a shower."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Bosco watched Faith ascend the stairs and stared into the room. After another few minutes of basking in the silence, he stood up and walked upstairs into his bedroom. He heard Faith turn off the water and got ready to take his shower. He didn't even look at her as he entered the bathroom, turning on the shower and getting in. Faith knew not to ask him anything, this was just his way of grieving, and she knew that it'd only get worse. She made her way into the bedroom and got dressed. Soon, they were on their way to to doctor's office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith lay on the table, the doctor spreading gel on her stomach. Bosco gripped her hand tightly as he turned on the ultrasound.   
  
"What the f---" he mumbled to himself looking at the screen.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Faith asked  
  
"Well...I don't know how it's possible we missed this before, but...there are two heartbeats here."  
  
"What?" asked Bosco  
  
"It appears as if you're having twins..."  
  
"How is that possible. She's due in 3 weeks!"  
  
"I couldn't begin to imagine, Mr. Boscorelli, but I can tell you what I see and there are two babies in here..."  
  
"Can you tell the sex of the second one?" asked Faith, doing her best to remain calm  
  
"You'll be having two very happy boys. The second looks healthy...all the extremities, everything normal. This is a rare occurance, indeed. We usually never miss twins."  
  
"Oh God..." Bosco mumbled  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You ok, Bosco?"   
  
"Huh? Yea"  
  
"I can not believe this!" she said, a hint of fear and excitement in her voice.  
  
"Yea..me either. Well, we have another name to come up with."  
  
"What about Andrew Michael Boscorelli?"  
  
"I like it if you do...Anthony and Andrew..."  
  
"Are you excited?"  
  
"Of course...two sons instead of one."  
  
"We have to go get another crib, then...and tell Emily and Noelle and your mom and everyone!"  
  
"Thank you..." Bosco said quietly  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Giving me my life."  
  
"Bos..."  
  
"Seriously..I can't ever remember being this happy before."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're kidding me!" said a stunned Emily, holding Noelle in her lap.  
  
"Nope...they don't know how they missed it, but your mom is having two baby boys."  
  
"Momma have two baby?" asked Noelle looking confused  
  
"That's right honey. You'll have two baby brothers."  
  
Noelle jumped around, swinging her Barbie Doll in the air by it's hair.   
  
"Wow..so, what's the new name gonna be?"  
  
"Andrew Michael"  
  
"A and M again, huh?"  
  
"They are twins." said Bosco, wrapping his arms around Faith.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Twins..." said Bosco, sliding next to Faith in between the sheets.  
  
"The thing that bothers me is...to conceive twins, one of the parents would usually have twins in the family and I don't have any twins in mine."  
  
Bosco's blood ran cold.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Bosco froze, his mind racing. He'd never told anyone what he was about to say to his wife and he was pretty damn afraid.  
  
"Well, I'm a twin..." 


	2. Chapter 2

Take A Look in the Mirror  
  
[A sequel to Life's Little Surprises.]  
  
After Bosco and Faith's honeymoon, the couple recieves some unexpected surprises...what'll happen in the next part of this story?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
-PREVIOUSLY-  
  
**"The thing that bothers me is...to conceive twins, one of the parents would usually have twins in the family and I don't have any twins in mine."  
  
Bosco's blood ran cold.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Bosco froze, his mind racing. He'd never told anyone what he was about to say to his wife and he was pretty damn afraid.  
  
"Well, I'm a twin..."**  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith bolted upright in bed.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I have a twin brother. Look, I wanted to tell you, it just never seemed right and I've never told anyone before..."  
  
"Do you ever talk to him?!"  
  
"Yea...every couple weeks. He lives in Queens. Gotta wife, 3 kids."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Matthew."  
  
"Figures"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Michael, Maurice, Matthew...all M's."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Does he know about me?"  
  
"Of course. He knows everything, Faith. I call him about once every few weeks."  
  
"So, you've told him about me, and Em and Noelle?"  
  
"Yup..bout Charlie too, and the new baby."  
  
"Can I meet him?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I'm having lunch with him and Tracy tomorrow."  
  
"Tracy? His wife?"  
  
"Yea. She's a Real Estate Agent, and he's...well, he's a cop."  
  
"What?! He's a cop?"  
  
"Detective..."  
  
"Wow."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco and Faith walked into Rose's bar around 1pm. Matthew and Tracy Boscorelli were sitting at the bar, chatting idely with Rose while they waited for Bosco. Rose paused mid-sentence when she saw Faith walk in with Bosco. Matthew and Tracy turned their heads to glance at the couple walking in the door and got up off of their bar stools.  
  
"You must be Faith."  
  
She nodded eagerly, extending her hand to the man who looked exactly like her husband.  
  
"I'm Matt, and this is my wife Tracy."  
  
"Nice to meet you." said Tracy extending her hand out to Faith  
  
"Sorry for the silent thing, it's just...you look so much like Bosco. It's really scary!"  
  
"Well, twins..." he said walking over to Bosco who was beaming at the scene before him. He gave his brother a loose hug and Bosco kissed Tracy's cheek. They all went over to a booth and sat down.  
  
"So, Faith..you're a cop too?"  
  
"Yea...I'm a patrol seargent for the 55th."  
  
"Wow...you must see alot of action then?"  
  
"Not as much as you'd think."she laughed.   
  
The four of them laughed and talked for the next hour and a half. Rose came out from behind the bar and pulled a chair to the end of the table.  
  
"So, now that you're here Ma, me and Faith have something to say."  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Well, we went to the doctor's yesterday and somehow, they missed this before, but we're having twins."  
  
"What?!" said Rose, Matt and Tracy almost at the same time.  
  
"Anthony has a new brother to play with. We're gonna name him Andrew Michael"  
  
"That is so great, Mo'" said Matt shaking his brother's hand.  
  
Faith smiled widely....everything was falling into place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So?" said Bosco walking downstairs.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
"Fine. What time are they supposed to be here?"  
  
"Twenty minutes. Ok, so they have 3 kids. Danielle is 16, same as Em, Sam is 7 and Alyssa is almost 2."  
  
"Alright." she said, stirring the spaghetti sauce in the pan  
  
Emily walked down the stairs, Noelle prancing behind her.  
  
"Are you guys ever going to tell us who these mysterious guests are?"  
  
"Nope..you just have to wait."  
  
"They must be pretty special if mom's using the good china."  
  
"Yea, you could say that" nodded Bosco, sliding his hands around Faith's waist. The doorbell rang and Bosco went to get it.   
  
"Mom?" she asked, seeing the family at the door.   
  
"It's alright. Go into the foyer with Bosco."  
  
Emily and Noelle walked into the foyer slowly, standing behind Bosco.   
  
"Alright, Emily...Noelle, this is your Uncle Matthew, Aunt Tracy, and cousins Danielle, Sam and Alyssa."   
  
"Whoa.." said Emily, looking at Matthew  
  
"You'll get used to it..." said Faith walking in front of her, hugging Tracy and Matt.   
  
It wasn't long before the kids were playing in the living room while the adults, Emily and Danielle were in the kitchen, talking.  
  
"So, Danielle" began Faith, "What highschool do you go to?"  
  
"West Hills."  
  
"How is that possible?" blurted Emily  
  
"What?" asked Danielle  
  
"That's where I go...."  
  
"Wow..that's weird."  
  
The girls walked up to Emily's bedroom, talking about their mutual friends and everything else.  
  
"Who's this?" asked Tracy holding up a picture from two years ago.   
  
"That's our other son, Charlie..."  
  
"Wow..I'm sorry." she said, feeling really guilty  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"How long's it been?"  
  
"A year next week."  
  
"So," began Bosco trying to change the subject. Faith was really emotional when she was pregnant and he could see the tears grow.  
  
"I'll..uh..be right back." she said drying her hands on her apron and walking up the stairs.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Maurice." said Tracy leaning over the counter. "That was dumb of me."  
  
"No, it's not your fault. She's really emotional when she's pregnant and..well, the past year has been hard on us."  
  
"Maybe you should go check on her. We'll be alright."  
  
"Yea..I guess your right. I'll be right back."  
  
Bosco knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"Bos?" called out Faith in a panic  
  
"What's wrong?" he said opening the door  
  
"My water broke..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Take A Look in the Mirror  
  
[A sequel to Life's Little Surprises.]  
  
After Bosco and Faith's honeymoon, the couple recieves some unexpected surprises...what'll happen in the next part of this story?  
  
REVISION!!!! Ok, in the previous chapters I said it would've been one year since Charlie's death...It's really TWO YEARS!!! Sorry bout that!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
-PREVIOUSLY-  
  
**  
  
"Who's this?" asked Tracy holding up a picture from two years ago.   
  
"That's our other son, Charlie..."  
  
"Wow..I'm sorry." she said, feeling really guilty  
  
--  
  
"I'll..uh..be right back." she said drying her hands on her apron and walking up the stairs.  
  
--  
  
"Bos?" called out Faith in a panic  
  
"What's wrong?" he said opening the door  
  
"My water broke..." **  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"MATT!" called out Bosco "MATT, TRACY COME HERE NOW!"  
  
The rushed up the stairs and Emily opened her bedroom door and her and Danielle peered into the hallway.  
  
"Can you take the kids to the hospital in your car, I gotta get Faith there. Her water broke!"  
  
"Go, Go , Go!" he said, helping Bosco lift Faith up from the chair she was in.  
  
"Too early..." Faith m umbled  
  
"No you'll be fine Faith..."  
  
He began down the stairs, supporting his wife.  
  
"Emily, grab the bag and help your Uncle Matthew!"  
  
Bosco drove off while Matt, Tracy, Danielle, Emily, Sam, Alyssa and Noelle stood in their front yard watching him speed away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco stood by Faith's side, gripping her hand as she pushed. Two pushes later and Andrew Michael was brought into the world, and 5 minutes later his brother Anthony Maurice was born. They were identical in every way, including length and weight. Faith held both of her sons in her arms as Bosco ran his hand threw her hair and kissed her forehead. Within the next few hours, they had a slew of visitors and gifts brought in for the babies. Things began to look up for Bosco and Faith, and for the first time in a while, they were perfectly happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bosco, do you have Anthony dressed?"  
  
"Almost..." he said snapping the babies onesy and tossing him up in the air, causing him to laugh. He grinned at his son and carried him to his and Faith's bedroom where she was dressing Andrew. He lay Anthony down next to his brother and watched the babies squirm around.  
  
"I can't believe we have to go to work today..." Faith groaned, pulling out her tee shirt and jeans.  
  
"It sucks, I know. My mom will be here in a few minutes..."  
  
"Alright. I just don't wanna leave my babies.." she said in a sad tone, looking at Bosco who had both of the babies in his arms. He just looked at her and sat them back on the bed, handing them each a toy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What the hell do you want?" asked Bosco as Cruz strolled into his office  
  
"Hello to you too."  
  
"Save the pleasentries, Cruz. What do you want?"  
  
"You gotta hot investigation involving some X...we want in."  
  
"We're workin' with the only people we gotta work with."  
  
"Narcotics will willingly hand over the case to Anti-Crime."  
  
"Well, I won't. If that's all-"  
  
"Boscorelli, you're missing the point. We're workin' a joint case now. Deal with it. You and I are the leads from both ends which means we'll be ridin' together for every break this case catches."  
  
"Like hell I'm ridin' with you."  
  
"What's your deal, Bosco? You boxers still up your ass cuz I shot that bitch."  
  
Bosco became very angry and stood up, his chair tumbling to the ground.  
  
"That 'bitch' happens to be my wife and yea, I'm still pretty damn pissed about it."  
  
"Get over it."  
  
"It'll be a cold day in hell before I work with you, Cruz."  
  
"Huh..you know, I was actually surprised to hear you hooked up wit Yokas...Personally, I thought you could do better."  
  
"Number one, her last name is Boscorelli and number two, she's it. She's the best damn thing that ever happened to me and you know-wait! Why in the hell am I explaining myself to you? Huh? Point is, I'd rather go back to patrol than ride with you."  
  
"Fine. I'll talk to Swersky about having you removed from the unit." she walked out of the room and Bosco began to see red. He slammed his fist into a wall and knocked the slew of papers on his desk to the ground.  
  
"Bos?" asked Faith standing at the door. She heard Cruz talk to Swersky about Bosco being insubordanite and she wanted him out on patrol.  
  
"Bosco..." she said walking over to him. She shut the door to his office and he slid down the wall and sunk against the wall. She knelt next to him and stroked the hair on his head.  
  
"She wants me to work with her."  
  
"OK..."  
  
"You aren't worried about that at all?"  
  
"Bosco..I knew that when you moved up here, you'd eventually have to work with her..."  
  
"I hate myself around her. I change..I don't even know who I am around her and it...it scares me."  
  
Faith wrapped her arms around her husband and they sat like that for a few minutes more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco lay in bed...he'd had a long day of working with Cruz, against his will, and was ready to sleep...but something wouldn't let him. Faith lay snoring softly next to him. He looked at her scar...it wasn't noticable to anyone who hadn't noticed it before. It was long though, jagged. He traced a gentle finger down the path of the scar and he sniffed back tears.  
  
"It's not your fault, ya know?" said Faith, keeping her eyes closed  
  
"Yea it is."  
  
"Bosco, you asked for my help and I helped you. I had to."  
  
"The whole point is, I shouldn't have asked you for help. I got you in the middle of all my shit and now..."  
  
"I'm laying beside you in bed. We have two 9 week old sons, a 3 year old daughter and a 17 year old. Bosco.."  
  
"If it wasn't for that night you'd still be with Fred and you'd still have everything."  
  
"When I was with Fred, I was unhappy! I hated my life with him, but with you, I have happiness. I have a husband who supports me and my daughter, I have a new daughter and two baby boys. If that night hadn't have happened then the best part of my life may never have happened."  
  
"I love you Faith..you have to know that."  
  
"I know, and I love you too." 


	4. Chapter 4

Take A Look in the Mirror  
  
[A sequel to Life's Little Surprises.]  
  
After Bosco and Faith's honeymoon, the couple recieves some unexpected surprises...what'll happen in the next part of this story?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
SIX MONTHS LATER!!!  
  
Bosco sat uncomfortably in the passanger side of the black anti-crime car. The past few months had afforded him many an oppertunity to work with Cruz, all of which he was obligated to take. They were headed off to go bust a drug lead. Bosco had made the switch to Anti-Crime when he heard Cruz was transfering, turns out her plans changed and his spot in Narcotics was given away, so he was stuck...Cruz's anti-crime groupie boy once more.  
  
"What's your deal, huh?" she asked  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're quiet."  
  
"I have nothing to say to you."  
  
"God damn Bosco will you let it go?"  
  
"What?"  
  
She slammed on the brakes sending Bosco flying into the dashboard.  
  
"F*ck!" he yelled  
  
"I can not believe you!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"After all you and me have been through, you go and marry that....that Faith!"  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Cruz mumbled incoherantly about her plan not working and suddenly she pulled out her gun. She trained it on Bosco and shot three times. She got out of the car and ran, disappearing into an alley. Bosco managed to reach the radio.  
  
"10-13, 10-13...Officer Down" he gave his location just before his eyes shut and everything faded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is he?" Faith said walking into the sea of officers, "Where is my husband?!"   
  
"Faith..." Sully called, motioning toward a room where there was a large clump of officers. She pushed her way to the front and peered through the windows of the room. She saw them slip a tube town his throat, but then the room errupted in a panic and they brought out the shock paddles.  
  
"No..." Faith said over and over as they shocked him. It was 3 times before they got the rhythm back and rushed Bosco off to surgery, leaving Faith downstairs in a pile of tears. She walked in the room where he was in and grabbed his badge off the floor. He wore it on a chain that had a leather holder. She took it out of the holder and watched as a picture of all of them fell out of the back. She fell to her knees as sobs racked her body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Faith.."said Sully softly, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I called Rose..gave her the update. She's gonna leave Noelle and the boys with your neighbor...bring Emily with her up here...She called Matt and Tracy, too. They're going to be here in a while."  
  
Faith nodded and continued to twirl Bosco's badge around in her hands. It'd been almost two hours and she'd heard absolutely nothing. She was trying to prepare herself for the worst, praying it wouldn't actually happen.  
  
"There's something else, Faith."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They have a suspect..witness placed them there..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Cruz."  
  
Faith saw red as anger infected her whole body.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're looking for her now..."  
  
"Son of a BITCH!" she said slamming her fist into a wall. Usually, Faith was the levelheaded one and Bosco would be the one with angry outbursts but this time she couldn't hold it. The same woman who put her in a wheelchair for months had put her husband on the edge of death and she wasn't sure he'd make it.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After her episode with the wall and getting her hand stitched up, Faith sat in the waiting room of the OR still awaiting news of her husband. It'd been almost 4 hours. Emily,Matt, Tracy and Rose had arrived and were sitting in the room with Faith and about 20 other officers from the precient, amongst them were Sully, Ty, Monroe and Swersky. Cruz was yet to be found...there was a massive reward for her arrest and the entire city was on alert. Faith wanted to go out and find her herself, but she knew that her husband would need her. A dull silence came over the room as a doctor walked in. Faith rushed up to him, here eyes wide with fear and hope all at once.  
  
"Your husband sustained massive injury. One of the bullets nicked his artery, causing his heart to be deprived of blood. We managed to repair all the damage, but the next 24 hours are critical. If he lives through the night, then it's probable he'll live but it's touch and go at this stage."  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"One at a time, but yes."  
  
She looked at Rose and Emily once more before following the doctor down the hall to Bosco's room.   
  
"He's a fighter" the doctor said leaving Faith in the room with her husband.  
  
"Oh Bosco..." she said, tears falling freely down her face. She took his hand in hers and kissed it gently. "She'll pay..I swear to God she'll pay."  
  
"Faith..." said Sully popping his head in the door.  
  
"Sul...what's goin' on?"  
  
"It's Cruz."  
  
"They found her?!"  
  
"Yea. She's at the precient. I thought you should know."  
  
Faith looked down at her husband as his chest rose up and down with the movement of the ventilator. She kissed his head and stormed out of the room.  
  
"I have to go to the station for awhile. I'll be back as soon as I can. Call me if he wakes up." she said to Rose and Emily as she walked past the waiting room. She ran out of the hospital and accelorated her car as she drove to the precient.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is she McGrale?" asked Faith impatiently to the guard in booking.  
  
"In with the Captian in his office."  
  
She stormed up the stairs without another thought and threw the door open.  
  
"You bitch-" she screamed charging Cruz, knocking her to the floor.  
  
"Seargent Boscorelli, you are out of line!"  
  
Officers rushed in the room and peeled Faith off of a bloody Cruz.  
  
"She shot me then she shot my husband. What is it Cruz, huh? My kids next?"  
  
"Bite me" she muttered  
  
"Why? Can you answer me that? Why'd you shoot him?"  
  
"Because my-" she mumbled the last part  
  
"What?"  
  
"Because my plan didn't work! He was supposed to marry me, not you! I'm supposed to have his children not you!!! You took EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
"You've never had him completely." she said storming out of the room. She sat on a bench to compose hereslf when her cell rang.  
  
"Faith, he's awake." 


	5. Chapter 5FINAL

Take A Look in the Mirror  
  
[A sequel to Life's Little Surprises.]  
  
After Bosco and Faith's honeymoon, the couple recieves some unexpected surprises...what'll happen in the next part of this story?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where's my wife?" mumbled Bosco groggily  
  
"She'll be here any second, Bosco."  
  
"Ugh" he moaned, letting the darkness claim him again. It wasn't until he felt her lips against his hand did he wake up.  
  
"Bos?"  
  
"Faith..."  
  
"Oh God Bosco...Thank God you're alright..."  
  
"Cruz?"  
  
"I kicked her ass." she said plainly  
  
"That's my girl" he said, a smile on his face.   
  
"I love you so much Bosco..."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
-----  
  
{A couple months later}  
  
Bosco groaned as the kids came bounding into the room.  
  
"Daddy Daddy!" cried Andrew, Anthony and Noelle in unison, "It's Christmas!"  
  
"What time is it?" he asked in a yawn.  
  
"6:45" replied Emily, walking sleepily into the room after her siblings.  
  
"Alright. Give us a few minutes...start with the stockings!" he yelled, but they were already gone. Bosco turned to Faith and saw the slight smirk on her face, knowing she wasn't asleep. He kissed her lips lighty, pulling his body over hers.  
  
Bosco and Faith were only a few minutes getting down the stairs. The kids were already putting a dent in the candy in their stockings, and surprisingly had waited before tearing the paper off of their gifts. Bosco went into the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee while Faith got the video camera out of the cabinet. She had kids of all of her kids Christmas mornings. It was a tradition.   
  
The kids began to open their gifts in unison and soon they were all carting their new treasures to their room.   
  
-----  
  
It was 4 in the afternoon. Bosco, Faith, Emily, Danielle, Tracy, Matt, Sully, Ty, Levine, Kim, Carlos, Jimmy, Sasha, Rose, Ramona, Swersky and his wife were all gathered around the large kitchen table, talking about this and that. Noelle, Sam, Alyssa, Anthony, Andrew and Joey were sititing at a smaller table, enjoying their food. Bosco and Faith looked around. This was their family...this was their life. They were incredibly happy.  
  
-----  
  
FINISHED! I am completely done with this story. Sorry the last chapter was so short, but I need to focus on the plethera of other fics I'm working on. I have like 3 TW ones, an SVU one, a Bend It Like Beckham fic and an ER in the works. I need more time and it's not fair to keep you guys waiting during this one. Sorry, it's over. Hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
